Twisted
by xxInsanexSoulxx
Summary: Kaoru and Haruhi have gotten on Hikaru's last nerve. See what happens when he snaps. Character death, KaoxHaru a little, HikaxKao onesided, slight HikaxKyo
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Ouran

* * *

_

_I love him_ I think. Every time I see that smile, those twinkling eyes, hear that laugh, my heart melts. But I know, deep down, that his smiles are not for me. They are for _her_. I go in to music room three every day and watch him flirt shamelessly with her. One day, after club is over, I see her kiss him. When I see the goofy grin (_my_ goofy grin) on his face after, the gears start turning in my calculative mind. I come to the only conclusion I can. Haruhi has to go.

* * *

_oooooOOOOoooo what is Hikaru going to do? I hope he doesn't do anything…rash… XDXDXD_


	2. The Game

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Ouran…_

_Btw, the bold italics are flashbacks.

* * *

_

"Oh my God. I'm a cold blooded killer," I laughed, admiring my work. I _did_ feel bad about offing Ranka but, it had to be done.

"_**Hey Ranka! I'm really sorry that I have to do this," I apologized.**_

"_**Sorry that you have to do what?" he inquired, clearly puzzled about my intentions.**_

"_**This," I replied, jamming a six inch long butcher knife in to his gut.**_

I wasn't the least bit remorseful about that little boyfriend stealing commoner. She got exactly what she deserved.

"_**We're going to play a game, you and I," I growled as I pushed Haruhi against the wall, pressing the knife to her throat.**_

_That doesn't even sound like me _I thought, wondering when I had gotten such an evil voice.

"_**It's called 'Why Are You Stealing Kaoru from Me?' I ask you why you would do that to me and, if I'm not satisfied with your answer, you die. If I **_**am**_** satisfied…you still die," I explained.**_

"_**I'm not trying to steal him! I swear!" she pleaded.**_

"_**Lying skank!" I exclaimed, slitting her throat. "Oops. The blade…slipped…"**_

I had just stood there and watched as she drowned in her own blood. _Oh God…I killed someone! Must call Kyouya! _I thought, pulling out my phone.

"Hello," Kyouya answered.

"Um…Kyouya…it's Hikaru…can you come over to Haruhi's place? I've got a problem…"

* * *

_OMG what is Kyouya going to do? *evil grin* finally Haruhi has met her end. *shoots off little streamer gun thingy* YAY!_


	3. Emotions

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Ouran…if I did there would be a lot more BL and Haruhi would be dead XD

* * *

_"Well, this is a new low for you, Hikaru," Kyouya said, appraising the scene. "Tell me, what can I gain from helping you?"

"You keep your life," I answered simply.

"Hmmmm…You're going to have to make me a better offer. My life means almost nothing to me. Try again," Kyouya informed.

"Well…I do have certain…shall we say…talents," I said, waggling my eyebrows suggestively. He pressed me up against the wall and leaned toward me.

"What talents might those be?" he whispered in my ear.

"These," I breathed as I leaned in, closing the gap between our mouths. We kissed gently for a few moments. A little too soon for my liking, Kyouya pulled away.

"I can see that you're desperate, so I'll help you," he agreed softly. I could swear that I saw a fleeting hint of conflicting emotions in those coal colored eyes of his. But this was Kyouya we were talking about, so I decided that it was my imagination. Boy was I wrong…

* * *

_Lol KyoHika XD oooooOOOOOoooo methinks someone has a crush XD sorry it's so short...  
_


	4. Snapped

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Ouran…_

_Please don't hate me for this…

* * *

_"Hey, Kaoru, I have some bad news," I called as I entered the mansion. Kaoru came skipping down the stairs into my arms.

"What might that be, onii-san?" he asked.

"Haruhi went off the deep end…she killed Ranka and then herself…" I lied.

"OH MY GOD!" he exclaimed. He buried his face in my chest and began sobbing.

"Shhhh…don't cry, Kao," I softly comforted. "I _do_ have some good news, though."

"Oh?" he replied, still crying rather profusely.

"I-I love you…I always have and I always will," I confessed.

"Well, I don't love you," he informed stubbornly. "I love Haruhi."

That one bit of rejection made me feel like my heart had been forcibly ripped out of my body via my butt. I had snapped.

"Bu-but I did it for us…for our happiness…" I pressed closer. He backed away. Every time I advanced, he moved away until he was ultimately pinned to the wall.

"You see, dear brother, Haruhi was getting in the way. I was forced to eliminate her," I explained.

"O-oh…ye-yeah…go-good riddance," he agreed in an attempt to quell me.

"I'm _so_ glad you agree, onii-chan," I said, running my forefinger down his cheek. I pressed my lips to his and he began to hesitantly kiss me back. I broke away from him, sensing that he wasn't enjoying himself as much as he should be.

"I am deeply sorry that I have to do this, my love, but you know too much. I will always love you, Kaoru," I proclaimed. I took his face in my hands, gently kissed him, and snapped his neck. I caught his limp form as it fell to the ground.

I suddenly returned to the real world.

"K-Kaoru…Kaoru!" I sobbed, shaking his dead body in hopes that he would awaken. When he didn't stir, I grabbed his lapels and began weeping violently into his lifeless chest.

* * *

_Cliffie! LOL you all must await the sequel which I will not post unless I get 20 reviews ^_^ have fun on the edges of your seats ^_^ also, don't kill me ^_^'''''' plzkthxbai ^_^_


End file.
